


Home sweet home

by The_mykie_show



Series: Negan GIF challenge [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Negan finds an unexpected guest living in the ruins of the Sanctuary when he returns during his escape from his cell.*written for Negan GIF writing challenge on Tumblr*





	Home sweet home

You'd been alone for a while. 

You'd lost track of how long, but you knew it must've been a few months at least, ever since your camp was destroyed and you got out, the lone survivor of the carnage inflected by a brutal group lead by a woman who called herself Alpha. They came in the night, wearing the skins of the dead like masks, some of your people were lucky enough to have had their lives ended quickly, decapitated and left to rot on sticks making the border of what Alpha claimed were her lands, others weren't. By the time they were done you didn't even have a cmap to go back to. 

It took several days of wandering before you found the abandoned factory. It was dirty and wet, but it offered protection from most of the elements and the dead, and as long as you only went out when you had to for food and fresh water you hoped Alpha and her scouts wouldn't find you either. 

You set up shop and lived in peace at the factory until he showed up. 

Banging down your doors and walking in as if he owned the place with a smug smile and a loud whistle that probably drew every walker and whisperer alike right to your location. 

You were good at hiding, watching him from a distance as he cleaned up the factory main floor. Why was he doing that? 

He wasn't one of them, he didn't wear the skins of the dead, instead a dusty leather jacket and ill-fitting jeans, carrying only a metal pipe as a weapon as far as you could tell. 

He put several shelves that had been knocked over back up right, forming walls out of them, dragged a couch into the center of his makeshift room, and set up a coffee table and some end tables. 

Great, he seemed to be planning on staying awhile.

A day went by, he hadn't moved from the couch, he hadn't eaten, he looked sad. 

You kept to the top floors of the factory, remaining quiet as a mouse, occasionally watching him from behind a concrete pillar. 

On the second night he builds a small fire in the old furnace, serving like a real fireplace would in a normal living room, keeping away the chill that always seemed to linger in old building, getting increasingly colder as the seasons started to change. 

It was on that night he finally spoke for the first time since arriving. 

“I know you're there, you can come out. I'm not going to hurt you.” his voice is deep and gravely, it's oddly comforting. He waits for a response you don't give him and lets out a sigh. 

“Look, I've known you were there since I got here, if I wanted to hurt you wouldn't I have already done it? Come down here and warm up.” 

You finally relent, shuffling out from your concrete hiding spot onto the catwalk into his line of sight.   
His eyes scan you, assessing the potential danger, but his lips turn up in a soft smile. 

You walk down the stairs onto the main factory floor, and approach him cautiously. 

“Here,” he hands you a blanket from his couch. You wrap it around yourself, grateful for the warmth but still being careful. He seemed nice enough, but you didn't know this man or what he's capable of. 

“You got a name, sweetheart?” he asks. 

“Y/N.” your voice sounds strained and broken, it's been awhile since you've spoken out loud. 

“Negan.” he introduced himself and produced his hand for you to shake but you just stare at it. 

“Okay then.” he chuckled and flopped down on the couch again. 

“So how long you been here?” 

“A couple of months, maybe. I lost track.” 

“And you've been alone the whole time?” 

“Yes.” 

“The place was like this when you found it, nobody was here?” 

“Yes.” he looks sadder at your answer. “And what about you? Why are you here? You seemed to know the   
place, and you called it home.” 

“It was my home, my community. But it fell apart.” 

“I'm sorry.” you eventually gain the confidence to sit on the opposite end of the couch from him. 

“Where's your group?” he asks. 

“Gone. Just gone.” he understood what you mean without explanation, and nods sadly. 

“The dead or the living?” 

“The living. This group came in the middle of the night, they said that we were infringing on their territory, our camp was on their land and we'd broken their rules. They started with our leader, chopped his head off, and then killed the rest of us. Put some of our heads on pikes, their leader, Alpha- she said it was to let others know where their land begins and to stay out. I was the only one who made out it out alive. Then I found this place. I only leave to get more food and water.” 

“Shit, I'm sorry.” he says. 

You remember then that he hasn't eaten in the days he'd been here.   
“Do you want some food or water? I noticed you don't have any.” he agrees and you go back up stairs and grab your water bottles and food supply. The two of you eat mostly in silence before you decide to break it. “If you had a community here, why did you leave it?” he chews his granola bar thoughtfully before he answers. 

“Because I fucked up and I had to pay for it. I wasn't a good leader, I did horrible things, I started a war with another group who provoked a lot of those horrible things, got people killed. And I suffered the consequences for that.” 

“You mean like prison?” you ask munching on your own bar. 

“Yeah, like prison.” you appreciate his honesty, most people would have lied, but he told you about his past without even knowing you. 

“And you came back here because you thought your people were still here.” it isn't really a question but he nods. 

“Where are you going to go now?” 

“Haven't decided yet. You?” 

“I was just gonna stay here.” 

“All alone? That can't be safe or good for you.” he has a point, but you don't know what else to do. Your people are dead, your camp is destroyed, and what community is going to take in a random stranger? Especially with the whisperers out there? 

“No, I guess it isn't.” you admit. 

“You know there's communities around here, places that would have you so you wouldn't have to be alone anymore. That shit will drive you crazy if you're not careful.” you can tell he speaks from experience. You wonder how long he's been alone, and was it the worst kind of alone? the kind where you're surrounded by people but somehow still on your own. “Just don't admit that you know me and they'd take you in.” he smiles but it's a little sad and doesn't reach his eyes. 

What could this man have possibly done that was deserving of making him feel this way? 

The two of you finished eating in silence, and then Negan set up some spare blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the leather couch, letting you sleep on the couch, but you don't sleep much. Instead just laying there, listening to the crackling of the fire, the distant sounds of the dead banging on the doors and moaning, and the familiar creaking of the old building settling. Every once in a while Negan gets up and adds more broken and splintered wood to the makeshift fireplace. 

“You're not actually asleep are you?” he finally asked. 

“No.” you admit, sleep didn't come easy these days, even with the warmth of the fire and the blanket wrapped around you. 

“Yeah, I don't sleep much either. Bad dreams?” he flops down the edge of the couch by your feet, the part of you driven by paranoia and baser survival instincts wants to jerk away from him, but another part of you wants to lean into it, realizing how long it's been since you've felt a friendly touch. You don't move, and after a moment Negan leans back, sitting your feet in his lap, his hands resting on top of your lower legs. Even with your jeans and the rather thick blanket between your skin and his a soft sigh of pleasure involuntarily slips out. And it doesn't go unnoticed by Negan. 

He watches your expression carefully as he slips his hand under the blanket softly rubs up and down your calves, the friction through the fabric of your jeans is enough to make you squirm a little. He notices that too. 

“Do you want me to stop? I didn't mean to scare you.” his hands hover just above the denim. 

“No, like it.” you admit. He keeps going, hands stroking softly over you. 

“Do you want me to go further?” you aren't sure how much further he means but just how long you've been alone is really hitting you hard now, and all you want is to feel his hands on bare skin. You nod, and fingers unlace your boots that you had left on, taking them off slowly and then removing your socks to drop them on the floor beneath you both. He takes your foot in one hand and begins to massage the arch, working his way all the way to the ball of your foot and back down to the heel a few times, before switching to the other foot and doing the same. 

“Sit up and come here,” he says when he's finished, you hesitate watching him suspiciously. “I'm not going to hurt you and you can stop me at anytime.” you slowly nod and stand up, shoving the blanket off you, he turns you so your back is to him and sits you down in front of him. Brushing your hair over one shoulder, you feel his fingers brush down the back of your neck, sending a little shiver of pleasure down your body, before his hands start to work the tension out of your shoulders, making you sigh and lean into his touch. By the time he's finished with you his hands are under your shirt and you've practically melted against him, you've never felt more relaxed and safe in your life. You lay back against his chest with his arms wrapped around you. 

“Do you want to keep going or leave it at this?” he asked his lips against your ear. 

“Don't stop, please.” you whimper and lowers his lips to your neck, pressing soft kisses into the sensitive skin, you turn your head to give him better access. 

“You sure?” he finds that little sweet spot between your neck and shoulder and sucks on it gently. “Oh!” you moan in surprise, it'd been so long since you were this intimate with anyone you'd forgotten that spot was even there. 

“Yes.” his hand finds the hem of your shirt. 

“Good because I don't think either of us could stop.” he tugs your shirt over your head, suddenly the world spins and he's flipping you so you're under him. Once you reorient yourself you pull his shirt off, revealing his scared and tattooed torso, you run your hands over his toned chest down to the thin line of hair leading into the waistband of his loose jeans, while he busied himself with getting off your bra.   
You wished that you'd known you were getting laid tonight so you could have worn something nicer than the old tattered and sweaty sports bra, not that Negan seemed to mind. 

He presses his lips to yours, the kiss is deep and sensual, his mouth moving slowly against yours, he firmly takes control of the kiss and slips his tongue inside your mouth and you gladly let him. 

Once his mouth leaves yours he works his way down your neck, stopping to give a little extra attention to the spots that make your breath hitch, until he reaches the swell of your breast and takes your nipple between his lips,while his hand reaches up to knead the other. 

Heat rushes to your core at the warm, wet suction and gentle caress of his tongue against the sensitive bud. 

He takes his sweet time, savoring the moment until you can feel wetness soaking through your panties, and soft needy whimpers fall from your lips with every stroke of his tongue and fingers working together. He switches to the other breast and repeats the process on the other nipple. 

Once he's satisfied that he's made you painfully needy, his mouth slides lower, planting wet kisses over the skin of your stomach until he reaches waistband of your jeans, undoing your belt with a clink that sounds deafeningly loud in the quiet cement room, and toying with your zipper almost teasingly. Normal all the edging would frustrate you, but you're so starved for this you're enjoying it.

He finally tugs your jeans down your legs, but leaves your panties on, opting instead to spread your legs and leave a trial of open mouthed kisses across your thighs, stopping to suck a few marks onto the particularly sensitive spots, his mouth painfully close to where you desperately want it. 

You feel his fingers brush gently over the wetness that soaked through your panties, before he finally pulls them off. 

He grabs a pillow off the floor and slides it under your hips, before resuming his position between your legs, easily manipulating your body into the exact position he wants it in. 

Once you're where he wants you, with your legs spread open, completely exposing you to him he leans back to admire his handy work. 

“Holy fuck, I missed this.” 

The first lick against your folds is enough to make you moan out loud and your hips involuntarily buck against him even though it's soft and tentative. 

“Hold still, darlin’ we'll get there. Just relax and let me take my time with you.” the next lick is more vigorous, his tongue parting your folds from your entrance to your clit while his hands hold your hips down against the pillow. 

His tongue teases your entrance, barely dipping inside before going back up to circle your clit, making you desperately want him to slide something inside you, his tongue, his fingers, you don't care, just something.   
Negan finally gives you what you need, slipping his tongue inside you, your hands desperately grabbing his head, trying to push him deeper, he moans against you, sending a shockwave of pleasure through you.   
His tongue leaves your entrance after a while, and you start to whine in frustration but then you feel his finger slowly slide in to replace it. 

Your body spasms around him, clenching needily at even the slightest feeling of fullness. 

“goddamn you're tight.” he groaned, adding another finger, and easily finding the little spot deep inside you that made you moan each time his fingers brushed it. His tongue alternates between doing painfully soft figure 8s around your clit and taking broad laps against it. 

It doesn't take long for you to come undone, a surprised moan falling from your lips as your body throbs and clenches around his fingers, your first orgasm in a long time rushing through you, making your eyes roll back in your head and your toes curl. You're pretty sure that was the best orgasm you've ever had, and Negan drags it out, his fingers keeping up the rhythm inside you until the last spasm of pleasure subsides.   
He doesn't stop there though, to your surprise he licks you clean of the remnants of your orgasm, and then licks his fingers clean. 

With your body still pulsing with aftershocks, you watch as Negan stands up and finishes taking off his own clothes, dropping his pants and boxers at once to reveal his erection. He's big, long but still thick with a slight curve. 

“Do you want me to… Uh return the favor.” you ask, gesturing vaguely between the two of you.   
“Nah baby, we'll save that for later, just spread your legs.” you follow his order and he leans over you. “That's it, beautiful, now kiss me.” you do, the kiss is so deep and intense you don't even feel him reach down to line himself up with your entrance until you feel his tip press against you. 

Moaning into his mouth as his length fills you, stretching you so completely. “Oh Negan!” he lets you adjust to his size, it's been so long you aren't use to being fucked anymore. 

“Feel good?” he pulls all the out so just his tip is inside you and thrusts forward hard, filling you again.   
“mhhhm, so good.” he quickly finds the perfect rhythm, hitting just the right spot inside you with each thrust. 

“You need it bad don't you baby? You gonna come for me?” he whispers between thrusts and moans.   
His thrusts get rougher as you grow use to the feeling of being filled again, making your back arch off the couch. 

“Come on honey, let me feel you come, nice and hard.” you feel a tight coil of pleasure start to wind in your core, getting ready to snap at any time. 

“Yeah, you're getting close huh? I can feel you getting tighter.” every thrust is harder and hits your spot even better. You want to hold off, you want to make this last, you don't want the feeling to ever end. But you can't hold on any longer, the coil beginning to snap. 

Your orgasm hits you hard, you can't even cry out in pleasure, your nails dig into his back, your body spasming around him. 

“Goddamn, you are fucking perfect.” he groans while you come around him. Fucking you through your orgasm, and then continuing the same rough pace until you feel his body tense and his release spill inside you. 

You both let out a deep sigh of pleasure and release as his softening cock slips out of you. 

He rolls you over, laying under you with you on his chest, his fingers tracing soft circles on your back.   
“What do we do now?” you finally ask. 

“I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know but I think I just found a new home.”


End file.
